


Before and After

by WhyNot (The_Novelist)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, Tolkien Elves
Genre: Clairvoyance, F/M, Galadriel's Mirror, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Lothlórien, Sisters, Slow Build, Tolkien Elves - Freeform, Visions, and summaries, sorry - Freeform, too - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:38:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Novelist/pseuds/WhyNot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm really bad at summaries, so please don't judge!<br/>Before the events of LotR and the Hobbit, an Elleth lived in shining Lothlorien. She was different from most elves, in more ways than one. This is her story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before and After

_**Before Everything.** _

“Haldir! Haldir, wait for me!” He and I were capering in the Golden-Wood of Lothlórien. He was too far ahead, and I was trying to catch up.

“The point of this exercise is to make you run faster, Banirúnselle. Not for me to.” he came back and swung me onto his shoulders, “Carry you around like this!” The smile on his lips had made it clear that he was teasing me and my awful running skills. Most of my age and status would’ve taken offense to such a thing, but I was glad, since lately everyone had been treating me with greater respect. They all thought that I should become more of a Lady, like my mother, Lady Galadriel. He twirled me around then set me down on the forest floor. “Really, you are getting too old for this. Too old for me. There are plenty of worthy suitors for you. Your sister, Lady Celebrían, has already married Lord Elrond, and your younger, Arodeth, is looking into marriage. My Lady, it is high time you grew up, and left me behind.”

While he was talking, he had managed to achieve a slight bow, which I immediately hated. “Haldir, I have grown, with no intention of leaving you behind. Please, stand, as I do not enjoy not being able to see your face.” He obliged, and I planted a light kiss on his forehead as I held him close. “I promise, that even when I am married, you will remain my best friend.”

I promise, with all of my heart, that no matter what happens, we will always be friends.

\--o0O0o--

 

_Before my imprisonment and enslavement by the orcs._

_Before falling in love with an unattainable Elvenking, who was betrayed by my sister._

_Before the Battle of the Five Armies, and the War of The Ring._

_Before Everything._

\--o0O0o--

Later that same day, we cuddled up next to each other while gazing at the stars. Haldir told me that some humans thought that stars were the souls of their dead ancestors, watching over them. I responded that if human souls might be up there, so would Elven souls, and Dwarvish ones. “Hobbit souls, too,” I surprised myself by adding.

“What is a hobbit? Did you See one, in your visions?”

“A halfling, I think. It just… came to me. Like a vision, but different, somehow.” Deciding to steer the conversation away from my clairvoyance, I asked Haldir what he wanted his job to be.

“Something like a guard, I suppose. To keep filth from entering this fair land. But you mustn't pull any strings to get me what I want, My Lady.”

“I asked you to stop that, my guard.” I hoped that if I called him that, he wold see how foolish it was. Respectful, yes, but foolish, as I was not a Lady of anywhere, and he was not a guard. Not yet, anyway. My title was not only a measure of superiority, however. It also gave me access to much knowledge, information, and protection. But in those moments, all I wanted was a forever with Haldir, despite what Galadriel’s Mirror showed me, despite what I Saw in my visions. I knew what might come, but in those moments, all _I_ wanted was a forever.

\--o0O0o--

* * *

**About my visions:** I am very different from normal Elves. For example, I actually sleep, and dream, every night. The dreams aren't like human dreams, though. Instead, they are half-formed visions of the future. Some are from ongoing or past events, but most are things that have not yet happened, or may never happen. To add to my differences, occasionally I will blurt out a random name, event, or item that just popped into my head. Unfortunately, such occurrences are unable to be controlled by me, and only a few Elves can know about it, so that leads to plenty of complications. Because of my differences, my mother has been training me to use her Mirror, among other instruments.


End file.
